Blue's Journey
by LightningHeart11
Summary: Join Blue the Velociraptor as she struggles to survive on Isla Nublar after the Indominous incident. Warning: Contains blood, gore, spoilers and more.
1. Chapter 1: After The Battle

Blue's Journey

Sup everyone! Lightningheart here, and this is my second fan fiction! Sorry I haven't been updating my profile lately. I'm very busy this summer, but in the fall, I will be available much more often. (Unless my teachers show us no mercy when it comes to homework.) So I recently saw Jurassic World and I instantly fell in love with it. No, seriously. I LOVED IT. Especially the velociraptors. Blue in particular was my favorite, because Owen and Blue's bond kinda stuck out to me. The other raptors didn't have a bond quite like the one between Blue and Owen. And a huge light bulb went off in my head a week later. A Jurassic World epilogue! The ending just left you thinking what would happen to the dinosaurs on the island, and here's my interpretation of what happened next. CAUTION: MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS:

Chapter One: After the Battle

Blue stared at the large Tyrannosaurus staring directly at her. Behind them, the corpse of a hybrid monster sunk to the bottom of the mosasaur tank. The ground was stained with blood and flesh, still warm from a vicious battle. The huge Tyrannosaur blinked slowly, dipped its head, and slowly turned around away from her, walking into the rainforest. Blue looked at the humans behind her, frozen in fear and terror. She knew that one of them was Owen, her alpha, and they were under his protection. "Father?" she thought, turning to look at her master. "Maybe I'm ready to leave him, because he has others to watch over, others of his kind." She took one last look at the petrified humans, and swiftly made her way out of the park's center. The humans made their way to the helicopters, and began to take off. "Goodbye Father." She said as she stared at the flying machine in the clear night sky, as a tear rolled slowly down her cheek.

"ROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAR!" Blue was awoken by the sound of the Tyrannosaur's roar. The Velociraptor found herself sleeping in a pile of leaves outside the visitor's center. She looked at the wide center area, abandoned and destroyed by a certain hybrid dinosaur. Now a skeleton floated at the surface of the mosasaur's tank. She walked up to a familiar dirt road that she took the yesterday. Then she realized that her home was this way. She ran as fast as she could, hoping to see her siblings there. She soon arrived at the Velociraptor pen, her old home. "Delta? I'm home! Charlie? Echo? Come on out!" She last saw them out in the forest, being controlled by the Indominous Rex. "Guys?" She paced around her habitat, checking in bushes and behind walls. "They must be in the visitor's center." She ran back, but then she heard a creaky voice. "Blue… *cough* *cough* …come over here…" She walked over to a fallen building, only to discover Delta trapped in the rubble. Her rib bones were shattered, her leg was torn up, and she was missing patches of scales due to injuries. "Delta!" She cried, rushing to her sister's side. "*cough* The Indominous… did we win?" Delta began to cough up blood, with a piece of metal sliced in her neck. "Yes! Yes we did! What happened to you? "It...It crushed me. I can't move." "Well I'll pull you out. Come on." "No don't." Delta began to sputter up blood again, coughing and dying. "No! Don't die! Please don't!" "It will be better for me... just let me go…" "No! I'll be here alone! I need you! Please…" Delta lifted her hand up to touch Blue's face with her last remaining strength. You can survive here without me, without Owen, without anyone." "But you're my pack! We need to stick together!" Blue cried with heavy tears rolling down her cheeks. "Just...be...strong…" Delta whispered as she slowly went limp. "No! No! Come back! Please! Delta! Please…" Blue wept over the now dead body of her sister. She turned around to stare at the large wreckages of buildings everywhere. She could make out the scorched body of Charlie, who was burned by a fire. She also saw the remains of Echo scattered around the plaza. She was alone. Alone and afraid. With no humans or raptors anywhere. But she had to make it on her own now.

Hello again, LightningHeart here. That was the first chapter in the series so far. If you have seen the ending of the movie and noticed that I made a few changes to the deaths of the raptors or the ending, it's not actually the real ending. Chapter 2: A New Beginning is coming soon! Stay tuned! LightningHeart over and out.


	2. Chapter 2: A New Beginning

Blue's Journey Ch. 2

A New Beginning

Ello readers! LightningHeart here. Well, this is chapter two of my Jurassic world epilogue! Now we all know that school is starting soon… UGH. But I will have a lot more free time now than before, because I've been up to so much this summer, having fun and whatnot. So without further ado, Blue's Journey Chapter 2! (FYI there aren't going to be anymore spoilers much anymore.)

Chapter 2: A New Beginning

"Grrwrwrwrr…" Blue's stomach growled, longing for a bite of juicy meat. She hadn't eaten in two days, and she was starving. Without Owen or the other humans there to feed her and care for her, she was confused and alone. Confused, Alone and hungry. She walked slowly through the dense jungle, looking for a small morsel to eat. "I miss Owen..." She sighed, hoping that one day her alpha and father would return. But after the terrors the Indominous has created, he was sure to never return. Just then she saw hope at last! A pack of Anklyosauruses was grazing in an open field out in the distance. She crept over towards them, hoping to prey upon one of the babies, which would be easier to attack without getting hurt. But then she had a sudden thought. She was alone, without her pack. She was a pack hunter, and she had no experience of hunting alone, even in captivity. _"I'll have to take a chance."_ She told to herself over and over, as she leapt into the air and bit into the neck of a baby ankylosaurus. The creature screamed in agony as Blue dug her talons into its spine and ripped the flesh out of its back. The other Ankylosaurs bleated and stamped their tails in rage, preparing to attack Blue. After snapping its neck and killing it, Blue ran as fast as she could, dragging the limp carcass of the herbivore into the bushes.

Blue sat in the sheltering roots of a jungle tree, savoring the meat of her fresh kill. " Mrrf. Delicious." She said with her mouth full of food, taking another bite "Hey. What are you doing here?!" Blue leapt out from the tree as a mystery voice barked at her. "This is my tree. So scram." Said the new dinosaur. "Says _who?_ " "Me! Now get out!" "Well, if you're going to tell me to leave, you're going to have to fight me then!" Blue got herself into a battle position, ready to attack the newcomer. "You asked for it." Said the mysterious stranger, emerging from the roots of the tree. It was a male Utahraptor, slightly larger than Blue, covered in scars, mud and leaves. "You're a raptor?" "Yeah. Always have, always been. Now shut up and let's get this over with." "Fine." Blue leaped into the air and was aiming for the other raptor's back, but he dodged the attack and jabbed Blue in the leg with his claws. Blue fell over, but got back up and lunged at the other raptor, and bit him in the neck. The other raptor screeched and clawed at her stomach, and Blue threw the stranger into a thorn bush. "Fine! Fine! Stop please!" yelled the stranger, writhing in pain. Blue had some bleeding scars on her underbelly and legs, but the Utahraptor's wounds were more severe. "Just leave me alone! Ok!" Blue started to feel some sympathy about what she has done. "You're hurt. Maybe... I should stay?" "Seriously?! You try to kill me, and then you try to help me?! What kind of raptor are you?!" "Look." She said kneeling down close to him. "There are no humans on this island. Just dinosaurs. We're alone. Maybe we can survive this together. You were alone and scared too, right? Under that tree?" "Umm… Yeah I guess. But I can handle this myself." "And you had a pack right?" "Actually, yes. But…" "What?" "They were killed by the Indominous. I could remember it like it was yesterday."

*flashback* "I lived in an enclosure with two other Utahraptors. Just me, Red, and Sirius. We were just sleeping there one night, and the gate to our enclosure is torn down. It chased my siblings into corners and slaughtered them, one by one. It almost had me, with its long terrifying claws and evil stare, I barely made it out alive. I ran and hid in refuge under that tree." "Oh… my pack was killed too, but we killed the Indominous. Along with some help from a T-Rex." "It's dead?" "Yes." The other raptor struggled to get up, and limped over to the tree. "I guess I should leave now." Blue said, turning to leave. "Wait." Said the other raptor. "My name is Rogue, and… maybe we could survive this, together."

Hello again people! Did you like chapter 2? I hope so because Blue and Rogue are back in Chapter 3: Welcome to the Jungle! Now Rogue is a made up character, and no Utahraptors were actually harmed in the film, nor were there any. But they are a species of raptor. How did I learn this? The Jurassic world app. Download it to create your own Jurassic world!

There will be a few more made up dinosaurs in this fanfiction and occasionally some Blue x Rogue coming soon. Stay tuned! LightningHeart, over and out!


End file.
